


Creative Endeavors

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Moonbeam, Blossom, and Spark [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Better living through (sexy) magic, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Essek Thelyss, Dom/sub, Gags, Hand Jobs, Molly is a plum-colored piece of trouble, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, Switch Caleb Widogast, Unapproved use of Tether Essence, d/s dynamics, magical sex shenanigans, the shenanigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: It starts like this.“I bet you can’t make me come with just magic.”And the thing is, Caleb should know better. He knows Molly is goading him on purpose, wanting attention, trying to bait him.And it shouldn’t work.But here’s the other thing-Caleb, for all that he’s supposed to be one of the ‘smart’ ones, has a hell of a time ignoring a direct challenge, especially when that challenge involves magic.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Moonbeam, Blossom, and Spark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013718
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Creative Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know, okay?
> 
> there was conversation again in discord and just... *gestures vaguely*
> 
> Well, you'll see.

It starts like this.

“I bet you can’t make me come with just magic.”

And the thing is, Caleb should know better. He knows Molly is goading him on purpose, wanting attention, trying to bait him.

And it shouldn’t work.

But here’s the other thing-

Caleb, for all that he’s supposed to be one of the ‘smart’ ones, has a hell of a time ignoring a direct challenge, especially when that challenge involves magic.

“Except that you know I _can_ , Mr. Mollymauk.”

Molly is looking at him from the other end of the couch, tail flicking back and forth like Frumpkin before a pounce, lips splitting in a grin, fangs glinting.

“Prove it.”

He shouldn’t. He _knows_ he shouldn’t.

Caleb’s eyes narrow, and not for the first time, his pride gets the best of him.

“You’re on.”

  
  


They’re in the bedroom when Essek finds them. Molly’s a wanton mess, hands on the headboard in a white-knuckled grip as Caleb watches seemingly spellbound, face flushed and breath quick, both so distracted neither one notices his appearance. On one side of the bed is Caleb’s Echo, doing something to Molly’s tail that’s making the tiefling writhe like an eel. On the other side is, presumably, an unseen servant, as Essek doesn’t believe Molly’s cock capable of stroking itself off.

He lets the tableau play out for a moment longer, waiting until it seems Molly is just about to find his release, then hisses two words in quick succession, hands splitting through the air. Caleb’s Echo vanishes in a burst of shadow, and Molly howls in frustration as his hips buck up into nothing, the unseen servant similarly dispelled.

“ **Gentlemen**.”

Caleb freezes, eyes going wide, and Molly also stills, mouth open in an ‘o’ of surprise even as he pants, trying to catch his breath, sweat still a sheen on his skin. Essek levels a look at each of them in turn, letting the moment hang. Caleb’s flush darkens into embarrassment, and Molly visibly gulps.

“Molly,” Essek says, keeping his voice even and quiet, knowing it will have no difficulty spanning the room with how quiet it’s suddenly gotten. “You are going to get up, take the fastest bath of your life, and come back here to get dressed as I will have an extra accessory for you. You are to do _nothing_ about that-” Essek gestures at Molly’s cock which has only slightly wilted from the sudden change of events. “Or you will not be permitted to come for a month. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Molly breathes, then vaults out of the bed and takes off down the hall at a sprint.

Essek turns his attention to Caleb, and raises an eyebrow.

“Sir, I-”

Essek’s other brow rises to match the first and Caleb’s mouth snaps shut.

“You will make yourself presentable, and then retrieve clothes for Molly for when he’s ready. It seems to have slipped _both_ of your minds, but we’re to have dinner tonight with the Umavi of Den Thelyss, and we _will not be late_. Is that clear?”

Caleb swallows and nods before darting to the wardrobe.

Light give him patience.

He drifts over to the cabinet on the far wall and shifts things around until he finds what he’s looking for, and smiles. He’s just shutting the cabinet door when Molly comes back into the room at speed, hair still dripping in places and messy from being hastily towel-dried, skin flushed from what was likely a very quick rub down with a towel as well. He skids to a stop in the middle of the room, out of breath, and looks to Essek, very wisely not saying anything yet.

“Come here, Molly.”

Molly’s expression is relatively neutral, but his tail belies how he feels, dropped low to the ground and swishing nervously. He comes closer, stopping a couple of feet away, hands at his sides and starting to look unsure.

“Hands behind your back.”

Molly’s hands instantly move, and Essek marvels at this level of obedience that’s usually so lacking.

He takes a moment to fling a few prestidigitations at Molly’s hair to dry it the rest of the way before pulling the item he’d plucked from the cabinet from his robes- a brushed steel cock cage with a cuff at the top to lock into place. Molly whimpers when he sees it, but holds still as Essek slides it on. Essek is careful, making sure nothing pinches; the man is going to suffer, yes, but only how Essek intends. Digging into his component pouch, Essek comes back out with a handful of gold dust and smears it into the cuff, gesturing with his other hand as he snaps a word. The cuff similarly snaps closed and locks into place, and Molly whines, but Essek isn’t feeling merciful at the moment. He wipes the remnants of the gold dust onto Molly’s belly before pointing over at Caleb.

“Get dressed.”

It’s the fastest he’s ever seen the tiefling get ready to go anywhere. He barely suppresses a smile at the thought, keeping his well-honed mask in place as he faces the two men in front of him.

“We do not have the time now, but we _will_ be addressing this when we get home.”

He gives them one more stern look, and then ushers them out of the room, and then out of the house and on their way.

The dinner is nice, he supposes. Dealing with his mother is always an _experience_ , though one made infinitely better by having his partners with him. He does notice they’re being especially well-behaved, and allows himself a very small smile while taking a sip of wine. He lingers longer than he normally would, intentionally savoring the dessert in small bites. Molly’s being on his best behavior, but anyone who knows him as well as he and Caleb do would notice him getting more and more fidgety as things progress. Feeling mean, Essek takes another bite of the dense chocolate torte and sucks it off the end of his spoon, catching and keeping eye contact with Molly. It’s difficult to tell, but he thinks he catches the edge of a barely-stifled whimper just under the hum of conversation around them.

They do eventually leave, offering their thanks for the Umavi’s hospitality, Essek with a promise to stop by for tea later in the week. The walk home is quiet, and the anticipatory buzz on his partners is near physically palpable by the time they reach the gate to their estate. He lets them stew as they trail him up the stairs back to their room, and as he passes the threshold he lets himself drop to the floor, landing lightly. He takes his mantle off, settling it on its stand in the corner, and rolls his shoulders before turning back to face the other two.

Both of them are still standing unmoving in the middle of the room, quiet, looking so akin to a pair of caught-out naughty children that Essek finally gives in and laughs.

“You aren’t on your way to your execution,” he says with a smile, and both Caleb and Molly relax slightly. After kicking off the light shoes he favors, Essek turns and pads over to stand in front of them, finger tapping at his lips in thought.

“Oh, what to do with you-”

As if he doesn’t already have a Plan, a scenario he’s been toying with for weeks. All they’ve done is give him an opportunity to try it.

He reaches up, placing a hand on each of their faces, caressing them fondly. “My spark and my blossom, I can’t stay mad at you.” Letting his arms drop, he meets each of their eyes in-turn. “However, I do believe your behavior needs addressing. Are you prepared to answer for it?”

They both nod, Molly looking quietly excited while Caleb looks more trepidatious. Essek smirks, thinking Caleb has the right of it.

“You both have your words?”

“Yes, sir,” they answer in near-unison.

Looking over at Caleb, Essek asks, “And you, my spark, how do you alert me if you can’t speak?”

Caleb’s fingers ripple in a motion he knows almost as well as breathing, and four of his globules of light spring to life around him, slowly rotating near his head before he dismisses them.

“Very good. In that case, strip.”

They both hurry to comply, and soon they stand before him again, stripped bare- or at least mostly-so in Molly’s case. Stepping closer, Essek reaches down and slips a finger between two of the bars on the cock cage to stroke the soft skin underneath hard steel, and Molly sucks in a breath, tensing.

Essek keeps it up for a few seconds more, watching Molly’s face and drinking in the way his brow furrows, his mouth falling open then closing again as he bites at his lip. Just before it looks like Molly’s going to let out a whine, Essek withdraws his hand and moves it up to slide across Molly’s belly, spreading the remnants of the gold dust even further, making his skin shimmer.

Time to get to business, then.

“Caleb, onto the bed, please, on your back. Molly-” Essek points at a spot on the floor in front of the bed but far enough back that Molly will be able to see what’s going on, at least to start. “Stand there.”

They move to follow his orders, and he heads back to the cabinet. He considers his options, and pulls out bundles of rope- cobalt blue for Caleb, pale gold for Molly- as well as a spool of platinum cord he’d tucked in there days ago, just in case. He summons a mage hand and has it grab him a blindfold and gag as well, trailing along after him as he approaches the bed.

Caleb’s already laid down, pillows under his head to get comfortable, and Essek drops his pile of supplies at the foot of the bed before beginning the process of fastening Caleb to it. He binds Caleb’s wrists, crossed together, admiring how the ropes contrast with Caleb’s pale skin. He has Caleb sit up a moment so he can fasten the gag into place. He checks the fit, making sure it’s not too tight, that none of Caleb’s hair has been caught in it, then has him lay back against the pillows, guiding his hands up and over his head so the tail of the rope can be fastened down to an anchor point at the head of the bed. He gives Caleb’s arm a squeeze, and Caleb smiles up at him to the extent he can, eyes crinkling faintly. He has Caleb demonstrate his visual signal again, just to be sure he can, and once he’s satisfied, he moves on to fastening Caleb’s legs down, pulling them apart so he can bind them spread to the two lower corners of the bed. He bids Caleb to try moving, which he does, but he doesn’t get far, only able to twist a little, and even that only really contained to his upper body.

Patting Caleb’s leg, Essek grabs one of the bundles of gold rope and approaches Molly, smiling.

“And you, dear blossom. Would I be correct in assuming you were the instigator?”

Molly smiles back at him, fearless. “You know me so well, darling moonbeam.”

Essek hums in assent. “Yes I do. And well, it is usually you. Arms to your sides, please.”

With deft practiced movements, it doesn’t take long to fashion the chest harness as the foundation before binding Molly’s arms behind him in a box tie, wrist to elbow.

“Comfortable?”

Molly pulls at his arms, trying to get loose, but the ropes hold firm. His expression softens at the edges, going more serene as it often does while wearing Essek’s ropes. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Down you go, then.” Essek helps Molly to his knees, having him kneel so his knees are cushioned by the plush area rug. He takes up the blindfold, fastening it into place, making sure the pads are well-situated and that the buckle hasn’t caught anything. Once Molly is situated, he goes back to the bed.

“I’ve been experimenting.” Picking up the spool of platinum cord, he shows it to Caleb, whose eyes go wide, recognizing the component. “There’s a spell I already know, but I’ve altered it slightly, for different use.” He unwinds half the platinum cord and bends it back and forth until it snaps off, then proceeds to wrap it around one of Caleb’s forearms while Caleb watches, intent, cataloging all of Essek’s process.

Unwinding the rest of the cording, Essek uses it to wrap around one of Molly’s horns.

“This is very expensive, so I would appreciate it if you’d please allow it to take effect.”

There’s a muffled sound of assent from Caleb, and a nod from Molly, and then Essek's hands are moving as he utters the incantation. He feels it the moment the spell takes hold, the platinum cording vanishing in a flash, and from his lovers’ reactions, he has a feeling they did, too.They don’t know what’s happened, though he imagines Caleb might have at least a vague idea; he wants to test it, to make sure it works as intended.

Moving back to the bed, Essek grins down at Caleb, and reaches for his cock, dragging a fingertip lightly up the underside.

The response is immediate, Caleb squirming on the bed, but the real marker of success is Molly’s yelp from behind him. When he turns to look, Molly’s jaw has dropped in surprise. Keeping an eye on Molly, Essek proceeds to rub his thumb under the head of Caleb’s cock, and delights when both men respond, Caleb moaning around the gag and Molly shuddering in place, though holding position.

“Tell me, blossom. What do you feel?”

He goes for a nipple next, sweeping fingertips over one then the next as Caleb shifts and gasps under his touch, sensitive, and Molly squeaks as Essek catches one of the pale pink nubs in his fingers and pinches lightly.

“ _Oh gods-_ ”

“Blossom, I asked you a question. What do you feel?”

“I feel- I-”

Essek pinches harder, and Caleb whines as Molly moans.

“Nipple, left nipple, it feels like you’re pinching it, but-I don’t think you’re touching it?”

He sounds confused, which Essek expected.

“This is a variation of Tether Essence,” Essek explains. “Normally, it would be used in a combat scenario to either tie the fate of two enemy combatants together for ease of removal from the field, or to help protect home forces in a similar manner through tethered healing. In this instance, though-” He scratches his nails down over Caleb’s ribs, and Caleb shouts behind the gag, twisting, as Molly cries out across the room. “Whatever I do to our spark, you will feel, and visa versa as well. You are going to narrate to me what I’m doing. If you please me, perhaps you’ll both be allowed satisfaction by the end of the night.”

Next to him, Caleb whimpers, squirming in place, and Molly gasps at the feel of phantom sheets against his back and legs.

“Although,” Essek says, crossing back over to stand over Molly. “I must admit to a small amount of professional curiosity. Caleb, if you could please let me know if you can feel this-” He crouches down and reaches for Molly’s tail, rubbing his thumb firmly against one of the ridges at the base near Molly’s spine. Molly cries out, shifting on his knees, and this isn’t a surprise, Essek knows how sensitive he is there. What’s definitely interesting though is Caleb’s response.

Every time Essek presses down, Caleb seems to convulse, eyes wide and seemingly too stunned to make noise. After a few more moments he releases Molly’s tail and pats his head as he rises back up to move to Caleb’s side.

On the bed, Caleb is blinking as if coming down from an orgasm, though there’s no evidence of such. He puts a hand on Caleb’s thigh, steadying, and Caleb startles, eyes focusing and flicking up to him.

“You were able to feel that?”

Caleb nods vigorously, eyes gone wide again.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Even through the gag, Caleb tries to verbalize something, but the additional nodding cements it as a positive response

“Well. That is perhaps something we’ll need to explore at a later time.” He pets over Caleb’s leg, letting his touch become lighter, and drags his fingers up, skimming them over pale, sensitive skin. Without looking over his shoulder, he says, “You may begin, blossom.”

“You-” Molly’s voice is ragged; he knows how sensitive Molly’s tail is, and having that played with while in a cock cage was probably intense. Unfortunately for the tiefling, the intensity isn’t going to drop any time soon.

“I’m waiting.” He makes eye contact with Caleb, then drops his gaze to watch as his knuckles brush lightly over Caleb’s length. Caleb sucks in a breath through his nose, thighs tensing.

“ _Aah-_ you, you’re touching his cock, it- it feels so good-”

“Hm. What a shame I can’t do that for you, isn’t it?” He reaches down and places his fingertips on the base of Caleb’s cock, slowly and lightly dragging them up towards the tip, and Caleb’s breathing speeds up, coming out on quiet pants and whines, his eyes scrunching shut. Past the foot of the bed, Molly makes a punched out sound, and when Essek glances over it’s to find Molly folded over, still on his knees, though his legs have spread wider, for all the good it will do him. He turns his attention back to Caleb and begins to tease at the head until Caleb is struggling, desperately trying to move, muffled sounds coming in a constant stream from behind the gag. He pauses, fingertips still lightly in contact with delicate skin, and calls over his shoulder.

“I would advise you not make me ask again, little blossom, or you will both suffer for it.”

“Sir, _please_ -”

Sighing, Essek withdraws his hand and gives Caleb a marginally apologetic look. The other man’s brows draw together then rise in mounting comprehension as he sees Essek’s fingers move in a modified version of shocking grasp. He’s trying to say something- begging, from the sound of it- as Essek lowers his hand again and touches a fingertip to the hollow of one hip, the snap of static jumping from him to Caleb’s skin. Both Caleb and Molly shout at the same time, though Molly’s considerably louder for not being gagged.

“I did warn you.”

He gestures again, lowering his fingertip to Caleb’s other hip, and he’d almost feel bad about this if Caleb didn’t suffer so beautifully. Caleb manages to rein in his reaction this time, though it still understandably catches Molly by surprise, startling a cry from him.

“This is a cantrip, dear blossom, I can keep this up all evening. You know what I do for a living- how many places do you think I know to apply this to?” What he doesn’t say, and what Caleb _can’t_ say, is that the spell tethering his two beleaguered subs together won’t last more than an hour.

But he’s willing to bet Molly doesn’t know that.

When no sound other than ragged panting issues forth from him, Essek clucks his tongue and shakes his head.

“Right or left, blossom?”

“What- wha- right? But-”

Essek leans forward and gestures again, and as his fingertip lowers to Caleb’s right nipple, he wonders if Molly can hear the quiet whine coming from the human under his hands.

The shock hits and Caleb arches up in the restraints with a muffled yell before dropping and twisting, trying to find a way to channel the pain. Molly, for his part, lets out a string of curses, and Essek thinks he’s going to have to have a word with their Undercommon tutor about what sort of things she’s teaching them.

He checks in with Caleb- no visual sign, no signs of actual distress- and pats his cheek before heading back over to the foot of the bed.

“I don’t believe I’ve asked you to do something especially difficult, blossom. If you keep this up, I’m going to feel bad about putting our spark through this for your stubbornness; don’t forget, everything you’re feeling, he is, too.”

Taking a step closer, he winds his fingers into Molly’s hair and tugs, pulling him back up to sitting. It can be difficult to read someone’s expressions when you can’t see their eyes, but Essek has practice, especially with this particular plum-colored piece of trouble. He seems overwhelmed, mouth still hanging partway open, breathing heavily. Releasing his hair, Essek moves his hand down to cup the side of Molly’s face, the touch startling a gasp out of the tiefling. He rubs his thumb over Molly’s cheek, enjoying the slightly-raised feel of tattooed skin against his before pulling away to stand straight and move back to the bed.

“I’m feeling generous, blossom. You get to try again. I’m going to touch our lovely and _incredibly_ patient spark, and you are going to, in loving and filthy detail, tell me what you’re feeling. Is that clear?”

Molly swallows, throat clicking as he nods. “Y- yes, sir.”

“Excellent.”

He smiles down at Caleb, brushes a lock of hair out of the man’s eyes and tucks it behind an ear, the look of fond attention from Caleb warming him. Leaning down, Essek rests his hands on the bed for balance and whispers into Caleb’s ear, “Let’s have some fun, hm?” and presses the lightest of kisses to Caleb’s temple. By the time he’s standing again, Caleb’s eyes are sparkling, crinkling again in a smile.

He decides to give Molly a break and start easy, resting his palm on Caleb’s stomach, enjoying the twitch of muscle under warm skin. He lifts it after a moment, and draws a fingertip lightly up over Caleb’s ribs; Caleb’s face scrunches and he tries to pull away, but doesn’t get far with how he’s tied.

“Ribs-” Molly gasps, twisting himself, though he has even less hope than Caleb of escaping the feel of Essek’s questing fingers.

“Mmhm. What about them, blossom?” He lets his fingertips skim back and forth over Caleb’s ribs until the poor man is huffing a laugh, still trying to wriggle out of the way. He catches a quiet cry from Molly, then-

“ _Aah-_ it tickles, sir, it tickles, please-”

“Good. See, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” He lets his hand fall to Caleb’s side again, resting flat and grounding, and gives them a moment before continuing.

He lets his hand move lower, the touch once again drifting down towards Caleb’s hip, pausing to let his thumb rub back and forth over the divot there, and he doesn’t even have to prompt before Molly’s saying, “Right hip, you’re petting and _gods_ it’s so sensitive, I never realized-”

Hm. Interesting.

He spends another moment there, until the flush on Caleb’s skin that had started to recede returns, staining Caleb’s cheeks and chest a lovely pink as he squirms under Essek’s attentions. Caleb’s starting to get hard, and Essek wonders if it’s from the actual touch, the helplessness, or from hearing Molly describe it all as it happens. It’s probably from some tangled combination of all of the above. In any case he lets his hands wander, letting the sound of Molly’s lilting accent wash over him as he works, occasionally broken by a sharp intake of breath when Essek hits somewhere especially sensitive or surprising. He does notice that the harder and more flushed Caleb’s cock gets, the more strained Molly’s voice becomes, though he’s doing an excellent job pushing through and continuing to speak as ordered.

Withdrawing his hands from Caleb for a moment, he decides to change things up. Rubbing his hands together, he uses a cantrip Caleb taught him- it’s meant to produce a small flame, but when held for a moment, it also serves to heat the caster’s hands to a warmer-than-normal temperature, which he knows from past experience feels delicious. He lets his hands press to Caleb’s hips, just framing but not touching his cock and Caleb yelps, trying to buck upwards, but Essek’s weight is enough to keep him in place with how he’s tied.

“ _Fuck-_ your hands sir, they’re so warm, it feels- it feels like right before I come.”

Sure his hands are cool enough now to not be painful, Essek lifts one to gently grip around the base of Caleb’s cock, pulling a low groan from the man while Molly lets out a desperate noise that trails off to a whimper. He lets his hand drag up, fingers tightening only incrementally as he reaches the tip before loosening so he can drop his hand back down again. He keeps his pace glacially slow until the man under his hand is writhing, Caleb trying desperately to push up into Essek’s hand, but unable to muster the leverage stretched out as he is.

“You’re- gods, he’s so-” Molly breaks off to a panting moan as Essek pauses at the top, teasing at the head for a five-count before dropping back down and beginning the slow movement all over again.

Every few passes he pauses again to tease, and again there’s a steady stream of noises trying to spill out past Caleb’s gag. Even though he’s being slow and touching lightly, Caleb’s cock keeps twitching in his hand, flushed a bright red, and it’s only a matter of time before Essek will need to decide whether or not to push him over the edge or hold him there.

Molly’s quickly losing coherency, giving voice to the begging that Caleb can’t, though Essek is surprised- and no small amount endeared- to hear the turn the pleas take after a moment.

“Sir, please- _please_ \- please let him come, gods you- _nng_ \- he feels- he’s so- we can’t- sir _please_ -”

After a second of contemplation, Essek comes to a decision and while he keeps his hand moving on Caleb’s cock the other lifts and moves in a gesture that Caleb himself had taught him as he whispers a few words. Caleb’s understandably distracted, and so doesn’t at first realize when Essek pulls his hand away. Caleb continues to squirm and buck, whimpering and whining, face flushed and hair an absolute mess, and when Essek taps him lightly on the thigh his eyes blink open, looking down the length of his own body to see that nobody is actually touching him. Recognizing the spell Essek’s used, Caleb groans, head shaking back and forth for a moment, a much more vehement string of words muffled behind the gag.

While Caleb continues to suffer on the bed, Essek drifts over to Molly before touching back down to the floor silently so he can just watch for a moment. Molly’s barely still up on his knees, face and chest flushed fuchsia under the sheen of sweat that’s delightfully reminiscent of how he’d found these two earlier in the evening. His fingers flex behind him as if trying to grab onto something, an extension of everything he’s feeling, and when Essek checks between his legs he finds Molly’s cock flushed and straining against the steel that contains it, a small puddle of precome collecting on the rug between his knees.

There isn’t too much longer left on the spell, and Essek wants to be sure he gets his gold's worth, so it’s time to start wrapping things up.

“Lovely blossom-”

Molly jerks, not expecting to hear Essek’s voice so close when he can still feel Essek slowly driving Caleb mad with want across the room.

“You have already admitted to me that you were the instigator earlier. Do you stand by that admission?”

“Yes,” Molly gasps, hips twitching helplessly. “Yes it was me.”

“I know a moment ago you were begging for me to let Caleb come. Is that for him, or because you think it will let you come, too?”

He gives Molly a moment to think about it, but while he does he summons his mage hand and floats it over stroke Caleb’s cock again a few times, adding a few more layers to the cycle of sensation he and Molly are trapped in. Caleb thrashes harder, but gets no closer to freedom or release, as he well knows will remain the case until Essek decides to let him.

The action pulls a sound out of Molly as if drawn with a hook, leaving him trembling, and Essek is on some level impressed with the fact that he’s still upright under the weight of everything he’s been enduring for the past three quarters of an hour.

“You know what happened when I had to repeat myself earlier. Do not make me do that again.”

“For him-” Molly seems to lose himself to sensation for a few seconds but then pulls himself together. “ _For him_ , sir, let him, please- not his fault-”

“Mmhmm. I have a feeling he knew well-enough what he was doing, but as I said earlier, I’m feeling generous. I’ll let you take the full blame if you wish.” He moves closer, dropping again to a crouch next to Molly, lifting a hand to tease at one of his nipples, and relishes the squeak from across the room. “Is that what you want to do?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know that him coming is no guarantee that you’ll get to, yes?”

“Yes-” Molly whines as Essek’s fingers tighten around his nipple and there’s a matching sound from the bed. “Yes, sir.”

“As you wish, then.” He releases Molly’s nipple and the man sighs in relief, then promptly chokes on it as Essek's fingers find the base of his tail, giving a gentle tug before rubbing firmly over one of the ridges again. Molly’s moan is pornographic, but it’s nothing compared to the frustrated scream from the bed.

“I’m going to go take care of our boy. I’m sure he appreciates your sacrifice.”

Molly’s head drops as he pants, and Essek plants a kiss to the top of his head before retreating to the bed. Caleb looks utterly wrecked, wisps of hair stuck to the sweat on his face, the muscles of his arms cording as he struggles and twists. Essek doesn’t know whether what Caleb feels from Molly is added to the sensation caught up in the dunamantic loop, or only sensations applied directly to Caleb’s person, but that's a question for later.

“It’s your lucky evening, my spark. You get to come.”

Eyes sliding shut, Caleb lets out a sob of frustration, convulsing again when Essek takes a moment to tease at his length with light fingers, adding layer after layer of continuing sensation that Caleb can’t escape. He lets out another yell as Essek fondles his balls, echoed by Molly, and Essek feels it’s only responsible to call over.

“You may want to lay down if you can, little blossom. I’m not sure what this is going to do to you.”

He’s answered by a fervent, “ _Oh gods-_ ”, but Molly lets himself topple to the side into the plush area rug he’s been kneeling on. Laying down it’s even harder for Molly to keep still, and Essek doesn’t feel the need to tell him to try. There’s the sound of Molly’s claws scrabbling and catching on the rug, and Essek hopes he won't rip a hole in it.

For now, it’s time to turn his attentions to the man tied to his bed.

“You may come whenever you’re able, spark.”

It’s cruel to say that, he knows. Until he releases the loop, Caleb is stuck where he is, but he intends to not just push Caleb over the edge, but fling him off it. Essek climbs up onto the bed, settling between Caleb’s legs. Caleb watches him the whole time, body taut with need. Essek thinks even someone who didn’t know Caleb well would be able to pick up on the pleading tone of the words held back by the gag as Essek situates himself on his stomach and delicately takes Caleb’s cock into his mouth.

Caleb screams, back arching up off the bed, and Essek can feel how hard Caleb’s thighs are straining against the ropes holding him still. He can’t begin to imagine what this feels like, but if the sounds he’s making are any indication, Caleb seems to be enjoying it. He spends a few moments teasing with his tongue until there are tears in Caleb’s eyes, and he thinks he can actually make out Caleb saying, ‘please’ over and over again behind the gag. He decides Caleb’s had enough, and inching forward gets his knees up and under himself so he can brace Caleb’s hips down. He sucks hard, and as he does, he lets the loop drop.

Caleb’s not an especially athletic man, but then neither is Essek, and he finds himself having to work to keep Caleb’s hips pinned to the bed as the man comes almost immediately with a howl, cock pulsing against Essek’s tongue. He swallows everything down, and doesn’t stop sucking and licking until he hears a whine of overstimulation from both Caleb _and_ Molly. He lets Caleb’s cock slip out of his mouth and wipes his lips on the back of his wrist. Caleb’s fallen quiet, though his hips are still twitching occasionally with aftershocks. Glancing up at Caleb’s face, Essek snorts at the glazed expression; Caleb’s blinking as if trying to clear his head, though he does look down at Essek when he firmly pets over Caleb’s thigh.

“Are you well, my spark?”

Caleb hums, eyes sliding shut as he fairly melts into the bed, and Essek imagines he’d be purring if he could. Pushing himself up so he can crawl off the bed, Essek hops down, and goes to check on Molly. Molly hasn’t quieted as much as Caleb, his hips still uselessly twitching, quiet sounds falling from his lips. When Essek checks, Molly’s cock is still flushed dark and dripping, and Essek opts to show mercy.

“Oh, little blossom, you’ve suffered terribly, haven’t you.” Running his fingers through Molly’s hair he lets his nails scratch lightly at the base of one of Molly’s horns, and Molly gives a full-body twitch.

“Please-” Molly’s voice is almost a whisper, but the plea is no less intense for the low volume. One of his legs kicks against the rug in an effort to propel himself closer to where he thinks Essek is, and Essek lets him, letting his hands fall to Molly’s shoulders, trying to soothe him. The touch seems to help, and Molly calms, though he still shivers and twitches with frustration. “Sir, _please_.”

Essek helps Molly sit up just enough to end up between Essek’s legs, his bound arms pressed to Essek’s front as Essek pulls him to lean back. He murmurs quietly to Molly as he pets him, grounding touches that move lower and lower, and when Essek’s fingers reach the metal of the cage, he thinks Molly temporarily stops breathing. Essek huffs a quiet laugh, and dispels the locking mechanism. The metal band falls open, and Essek carefully slides the cage off, doing his best to be gentle. Molly whines at the stimulation, and there’s a faint whimper from the bed, letting him know the tether hasn’t quite faded yet. He sets the cage aside to clean later, and sets to taking care of Molly. He starts petting again, palm smoothing over Molly’s belly, then moving lower. His fingers find and wrap around Molly’s cock and Molly makes a strangled sound, back arching, but Essek just pulls him back with a palm flat on his chest.

“You’ve been so good for me, blossom. You took so much, I’m so proud of you-” Essek keeps talking as he starts to jerk Molly off, no longer aiming to tease, but rather to drive Molly headlong into his release.

It doesn’t take more than a minute before Molly is spilling over his hand with a groan that sounds like it’s being pulled up from his toes. Essek holds him close as Molly trembles through it, then falls limply back against him, trying to catch his breath.

“ _Fuck me running_ -”

“I think that might be a bit much for us this evening, blossom.” He leans in to press a kiss to the side of Molly’s neck, then nips, pulling a hiss from him. “We should check on our spark. Do you think you can stand?”

“I-” Molly pauses, considers. “You know, I’m not actually sure.”

“I will untie your arms, little blossom, and then I can help you over.”

It’s always faster to get the ropes off than to put them on, and in no time he has Molly free of his bindings. Molly groans as he pulls his arms forward again and stretches, and Essek knows he’ll be drawing a bath for them all once they have Caleb free as well. Molly’s legs wobble, but with Essek’s help he’s able to make it to the bed. Molly climbs up and snuggles next to Caleb as Essek begins untying him as well, loosing all the ropes from the bed before unwinding them from Caleb himself. The ropes at his ankles are first, and he tosses them aside to deal with later, before crawling up the bed to sit at Caleb’s other side, helping draw his arms back down to rest on Caleb’s stomach so Essek can free them.

“Never should have shown you that loop spell,” Caleb murmurs, and Essek smiles while Molly snorts.

“But it’s so much fun, my spark. I’m glad you didn’t keep it to yourself.” He finally gets the last of the rope off Caleb, and pulls his hands up to press kisses to the rope marks at his wrists. Caleb sighs, sinking further into the bed as Molly throws an arm over him and snuggles close, tail looping loosely around Caleb’s ankle.

For a moment Essek just watches them, unutterably fond, and thinks himself fortunate to have found such wonderful partners.

“You two rest. I’m going to go draw a bath.”

Molly nuzzles against Caleb’s shoulder and then hums contentedly. “Lavender bubbles?”

Essek smiles. “Yes, plum blossom, we can have the lavender bubbles.”

“Mmm...great.”

They’re both asleep before he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Essek use 275 gp worth of components for kinky sex? Yes.
> 
> Was it worth it? Also yes.
> 
> also, the 'dunamantic loop' spell is the one Caleb developed in [A Moment (and a moment, and a moment) of Your Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661299), though this doesn't take place in the Along the Way 'verse.


End file.
